There are clear economic incentives that drive aircraft designers to provide as many seats as possible in a passenger aircraft. Yet there is a conflicting demand to provide those passengers willing to pay for premium services with a feeling of space and privacy. In particular, business class and first class passengers on long air journeys may be offered seats that recline and can be converted into a bed. Such seats are very attractive to passengers because of the comfort that they offer. However, they are less attractive from the point of view of the aircraft operator because they represent an inefficient use of space within the aircraft.
Although embodiments of the invention will be described with respect to application to aircraft, it is not limited to such applications. It may, for example, find application in other forms of transport such as ships, hydrofoils, trains and coaches and so forth, as well as in other circumstances not related to transport.